Two
Appearance Two is a dark red, almost brownish Skywing. He has a purple tinted silver helmet given to him by his brother that he wears(makes him feel special) and purple gloves with holes for his claws. He has a plume on his helmet that is a tropical green. Personality Two is a good runner, one of the best in the Sky kingdom, so his ego is quite large. If you do beat Two in a race, he would admit that you are a worthy opponent, but saltily stew about it for a couple of days. Eventually, he will either accept that someone beat him or demand a rematch somewhere else. He also enjoys writing and sketching during his down time, although his handiwork with a brush is not exactly the greatest thing. History Two was raised in the Sky kingdom by messenger parents. They weren't often home, and when they were, they were paying attention to his older brother, One. To fill the time, and hopefully earn the attention he craved, he learned how to foot race, a dying sport. While the other dragonets were practicing flying, he practiced balance and running efficiency. Soon, however, his brother was drafted into the Sandwing War of Succession and his father went MIA. The mother kicked Two out, and he's been living alone since. Until Shadow. One of the few dragons to beat him in a foot race is Shadow, a cursed Nightwing. She was an unwanted dragon, like him, kicked out of her hometown for being a vandal, thief, and different. He was angry at her for beating him for a while, but accepted that she was a good runner. They eventually became friends, and Two helped Shadow find an animus that took her curse away. They've been together ever since. When Shadow and Two got back to Shadow's hometown, Delfino, he instantly loved the tropical paradise. Who wouldn't? Unfortunately, the residents tried to imprison the poor Skywing for being "guilty by association." Shadow used her silvertongue to free them, but sacrificed the pranks she constantly laid on the island town. To pass the time, they started a small band and he took up the xylophone. Eventually, they befriend another outcast, a tribrid with two tails, who gives them a steel drummer. Relationships When Two's father went missing, his mother became depressed and verbally abusive. She would leave Two by himself for hours on end, and when she came back, she would yell at him for the most pointless things. Eventually, she didn't come back to their house, so Two left in order to survive. Around 6 years old, Two met Shadow while competing in a small beach race on an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Shadow beat everyone who was competing, and then asked him, of all dragons, if he knew any Skywing animuses. Fortunately, he knew a Skywing who was an animus that was not at all concerened with the effects. He begrudgingly helped, but throughout the journey, they grew very close. After Shadow got her curse lifted, they went to the island they met, since Shadow's home was there. They are currently found causing all sorts of problems at the island to "keep the residents on their feet." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction